Step by Step With You
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Sepenggal cerita NaruSasu, bersetting setelah selesainya perang Shinobi. / Lupakan hukuman Sasuke! aku tak mau uke kesayanganku harus mendekam di penjara!/Review Please/N.S
1. Chapter 1

Sepenggal cerita...

.

.

.

**Morning, Suke...**

Pair : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, MalexMale, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan poni panjang di kedua sisi wajah putihnya itu melangkah pelan menuju apartemen miliknya. Ia menyusuri gang kecil beraspal yang menjadi jalan utama pemukiman pinggiran Konoha. Sambil menenteng tas ransel di bahunya, Sasuke menembus keheningan malam setelah kembali dari misi.

Sepasang mata _Onyx-_nya memutar ke sekeliling. Tempat ini sepi dan sunyi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Jendela dan pintu pada rumah-rumah yang berdiri di kanan-kiri jalan, tertutup rapat. Ditambah penerangan lampu yang menghiasi bagian depan tiap bangunan. Menandakan jika para penghuninya sudah tertidur pulas. Wajar, siapa yang akan bangun di jam 11 malam begini? Siapapun pasti lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut hangat di kasurnya. Walau ini musim panas, hawa dingin tetap meraja kala malam tiba.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam _jounin. _Mencoba mengusir angin yang merayapi kulitnya. Misi tingkat B yang memakan waktu 4 hari lamanya cukup membuatnya kelelahan. Ia dan Sai ditugaskan untuk mendampingi sekelompok pedagang yang bermaksud pulang ke kampung halamannya. Kliennya merupakan saudagar kaya raya. Sehingga karena khawatir dengan para bandit yang mungkin mengincar barang dagangannya, mereka meminta bantuan ninja Konoha untuk mengawal. Alhasil keduanyalah yang ditunjuk oleh sang Hokage.

Walau tidak menemui masalah berarti ketika para bandit yang diperkirakan ternyata memang menyerang, tetap saja kelelahan fisik dirasakan. Apalagi harus bergadang untuk jaga siang malam. Aah, sungguh mengesalkan. Rasanya Sasuke ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya dan berendam air panas.

'_Laporan misinya kuserahkan besok saja. Si Dobe itu pasti sudah tidur sekarang,'_ batinnya mendengus.

Remaja penyandang Uchiha terakhir ini mempercepat lajunya saat melihat bangunan apartemen yang berjarak tak jauh lagi. Ia langsung melewati gerbang depan dan melompat memijaki dahan pohon untuk mencapai balkon kamarnya di lantai 3. Malas kalau harus berjalan kaki naik tangga. Bisa-bisa tubuhnya tambah capek.

Sasuke membuka jendela kaca besar yang memang tidak pernah ia kunci kalau berpergian. Setelah menutupnya kembali, ia melepas sepatunya serta meletakkan ranselnya di atas lantai ber-_tatami_ hijau. Sasuke menyalakan lampu ruang tengah tempat ia berada sekarang. Ruangan ini tidak begitu luas. Tapi cukup diisi seperangkat sofa coklat gelap, meja, sebuah rak buku, dan rak kecil untuk televisi. Dindingnya berhias pigura-pigura foto. Ber-_image _keluarganya waktu dirinya masih anak-anak, tim 7 sebelum ia pergi, dan tim 7 bersama Yamato, Sai, Tsunade dan Shizune ketika ia sudah kembali ke Konoha. Kemudian fotonya yang berdua dengan Naruto saat si _Dobe _itu diangkat menjadi Hokage.

Manik hitam Sasuke melembut memperhatikan foto tersebut sejenak. Dalam gambar itu Naruto merangkul bahunya sambil menyengir lebar. Bertolak belakang dengannya yang hanya tersenyum tipis hampir tidak ketara. Naruto tidak banyak berubah. Rambutnya masih sepirang dulu, namun sekarang sedikit panjang hingga agak mirip ayahnya Minato Namikaze. Wajah bertanda lahir kumis kucingnya nampak dewasa dan tegas. Tinggi badan tegapnya bahkan telah melebihi Sasuke.

Kalau diingat-ingat ia dan Naruto belakangan ini jarang bertemu. Selain karena disibukkan oleh dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus pemuda Uzumaki itu tandatangani, dia juga harus mengurus misi untuk diberikan pada ninja-ninja Konoha serta menghadiri pertemuan antar Kage desa lain. Membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa kesepian. Seakan ada yang kurang jika tidak mendengar suara berisik dari lelaki pirang itu.

'_...sudahlah, besok pasti bertemu,' inner-_nya seraya mengulas senyum kecil.

Sambil melepas satu per satu baju yang melekat di badannya bergantian, Sasuke berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Ia melempar seragam _jounin-_nya ke ranjang cuci. Lalu menyalakan kran air panas untuk mengisi _bath-tub _yang telah dicampuri sabun cair_. _Begitu mencapai separuh bidangnya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam air. Wangi _papermint _dan_ lemon _yang mengudara,sanggup merilekskan otot-ototnya sekaligus membuang kepenatannya.

Dari jendela kecil Sasuke melirik ke arah bulan yang bertengger memperelok langit malam. _Onyx-_nya menerawang. Memikirkan Naruto sekali lagi.

'_Apa si Dobe itu tahu kalau aku sudah pulang?' _batinnya.

'..._Ugh, baka! Berheti memikirkan si Dobe, Sasuke!'_ makinya menggelengkan kepala sembari memejamkan mata erat.

Merasa cukup berendam pemuda _raven _itu bangkit dari _bath-tub. _Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kering. Sesampai di kamar, ia mengambil piyama tidur dari lemari lalu memakainya. Kemudian menggantung handuknya di teralis jemuran balkon. Tanpa perlu makan serta membereskan perlengkapan misi yang masih berada di ransel, Sasuke naik ke ranjang tidur. Berbaring dalam selimut di kasur _queen-size _empuknya untuk menuju alam mimpi.

Tak berasa pagi sudah tiba. Matahari bersinar terang menaiki cakrawala. Langit biru cerah diselingi awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan. Burung-burung terbang berkicau menjadi tanda mengawali hari.

Sasuke mengerjab lamat-lamat. Cahaya yang menembus kelopak matanya, membuatnya harus terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya beberapa jam. Ketika hendak mengusap embun di sekitar mata, mendadak tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Mengapa?

"_Ohayou, _Suke..."

Mendengar suara baritone yang mengalun rendah itu, mata Sasuke refleks terbuka lebar seketika. Iris hitamnya menemukan seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _jabrik yang terbaring menyamping menghadapnya. Naruto menyinggungkan senyum hangat. Manik _Shappire _birunya menyorot teduh menatap remaja Uchiha yang terbungkus dalam selimut. Sementara tangannya menggenggam jemari putih Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke membeliak terkejut. Nafasnya tercekat. Lidahnya kelu seakan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Reaksi yang sanggup membuat kekehan meluncur keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kaget hmm?"

"A—apa yang kau—" gagap Sasuke parau begitu mendapatkan suaranya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aah, aku sudah mengetuk pintu. Karena kau tidak muncul juga, akhirnya aku masuk lewat jendela balkon. Ternyata kau masih tidur," jelasnya.

"Bu—maksudku kenapa kau berada di ranjangku?" Sasuke bangun berniat untuk duduk. Namun satu lengan Naruto yang lain menahan gerakkannya dengan memeluk pinggang Sasuke untuk merapat padanya. "_Dobe!" _tegurnya menyalang tajam.

Si Uzumaki menyengir lebar. Dia melentangkan tubuhnya. Membawa Sasuke yang lebih kecil darinya ke atas badannya. Alhasil, Sasuke tengkurap bersandarkan dada bidang Naruto.

"Nar—"

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Suke-_chan."_

Bersamaan kalimat tersebut terucap, Naruto mengecup singkat bibir manis Sasuke. Membuat empunya tercengang akibat tidak menyangka akan perlakuannya. Aah, rupanya Sasuke berulang tahun hari ini. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Semoga kita selalu bersama dan bahagia selamanya."

Pemilik gelar Hokage termuda kedua itu menarik senyuman lembut. Naruto mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada sang _raven _yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Sasuke melunak. Irisnya memandang Naruto dalam-dalam. Menyelami mata sewarna langit yang penuh kasih dan kehangatan.

Sasuke menunduk, memberikan ciuman balasan.

"Hn, _Ohayou, _Naru-kun. _Arigatou..._"

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

.

.

.

.

Jangan keroyok aku untuk fanfic yang _vague_ ini...ToT""

Ultah Sasu-chan emang udah lewat. Karena aku belum bikin ficnya makanya aku buat ini bersamaan hari ulatah Naruto.

Minat me-_review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sepenggal cerita...

.

.

.

**Aitakata**

Pair : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, MalexMale, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, _Naruto!"

Tim _Konoha-eleven _berteriak mengucapkan selamat pada pemuda pirang jabrik yang berulang tahun hari ini. Tepat tanggal 10 Oktober. Sambil menyemburkan kertas-kertas metalik berwarna-warni yang ditarik dari beberapa _confetti_, mereka merayakannya di sebuah bar yang khusus disewa untuk pesta sang Hokage muda.

Naruto menyengir kekanakkan. Dia menerima dengan antusias hadiah dan salam dari kawan-kawannya juga para _sensei-_nya. Namun ada satu yang kurang.

—Seseorang yang harusnya turut hadir untuknya tidak datang.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata yang duduk di hadapan Naruto, heran kala mendapati temannya memandang kosong ke arah pintu masuk bar.

Naruto terjengit. "Aah, bukan apa-apa," ujarnya menyengir kaku dengan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata menelengkan kepala. Menilik ekspresi sahabatnya yang terlihat ganjal. "Kau nampak resah."

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja, Hinata-_chan,_" Naruto tersenyum sebelum meneguk araknya.

Membuat Hinata manautkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Hoi, Naruto. Ayo tiup lilinnya dan potong kuenya!" jerit Kiba melambaikan tangan girang. Dia berada di sisi meja lain bersama Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Sai, Ino, dan Tenten. Mereka berdiri berdempetan di depan kue tart _cream orange _berhiaskan beberapa buah lilin menyala. Kue ulang tahun Naruto.

"Ooi! Jangan mulai dulu tanpaku!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursi menghampiri para sahabatnya.

"Makanya cepat _baka-_Hokage_!" _tegur Sakura saat menyusul dari belakang Naruto bersama Hinata.

"Jangan panggil aku _baka, _Sakura-_chan!"_

"_Ha'i—ha'i." _

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, dan Yamato melangkah mendekati para _jounin _muda yang sudah melingkari meja berisi kue tart.

"Bu—buat permohonan dulu, Naruto-_kun," _saran Hinata sedikit gugup.

Naruto mengangguk menuruti. Mata _Shappire-_nya memutar menatap orang-orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga bergantian. Kemudian dia tersenyum memejamkan mata membuat permohonan.

'_I wish you were here...'_

Uzumaki meniup padam api-api kecil dari lilin yang ada di atas kue tart. Disambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh para tamunya.

"Potong kuenya, Naruto!"

"Ya, biar aku bisa makan!"

"Diam Chouji! Bukan kau yang berulang tahun!"

"Kau rakus sekali gendut."

"Cerewet Kiba!"

"_Mendokusai~"_

"Haha—"

Percakapan ringan itu berhasil mengangkat sedikit desiran aneh yang menggelayuti hati Naruto. Namun perasaan kesepian dan kekurangan tetaplah ada. Dia mengambil pisau. Memotong kue tartnya sama rata sehingga cukup dibagi kepada para sahabatnya.

"Nah, potongan pertama untuk siapa Naruto?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba dengan nada centil.

Membuat yang lain serta sang Hokage muda mengerjap tidak paham.

"Ino, kau ini—" sanggah Tenten.

"Ayolah, selama ini Naruto belum punya pacar. Jadi ini kesempatan bagus untuk tahu siapa yang disukainya," jelas gadis Yamanaka.

"Hee? Naruto jatuh cinta?" Kiba terkejut. "Siapa? Siapa perempuan itu, Nar?" dia menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto tertarik pada seseorang," timpal Chouji diikuti anggukan singkat oleh Shino.

"Wah, wah," Kurenai tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata memanggil lemah.

"Ooh, semangat kaum muda!" teriak Lee mengepalkan tangan menyengir lebar.

"Benar Lee!" dukung Gai mengacungkan jempol.

"Diamlah Kalian berdua!" greget Tenten kesal.

"_Mendokusei~ _aku nggak ikutan..._" _Shikamaru menjauh dari kerumunan.

Sementara Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, dan Yamato hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak mau ikut andil.

Naruto _sweat drop. _Rentetan pernyataan itu membuatnya mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada. "A—anoo..."

"Aku tahu siapa orangnya."

Sekejap, orang-orang yang berkumpul di situ langsung menengok ke si penyuara. Sai hanya tersenyum santai tanpa beban.

"Aku juga tahu..." timbrung Sakura melipat tangan sambil menyeringai angkuh.

"Sakura-_chan, _Sai_..." _Naruto _face plam._

"EEEHHH?!" mereka berpindah mengerubungi Sakura dan Sai.

"Siapa Sakura? Siapa yang disukai Naruto?!"

"Siapa dia, Sai?!"

"Beri tahu dong!"

Kakashi terkekeh melihat kegesitan para remaja tersebut. "Hehe, mereka bakal pingsan mendengar siapa yang menjadi kekasih Naruto."

"Kakashi..." Iruka menghela nafas.

"Kau benar," Tsunade mengangguk setuju. Shizune terkikik lirih.

"Aah, sebentar lagi dia datang..." kata Yamato saat melirik jam dinding.

**SRAAKK!**

Bunyi geseran suatu benda yang keras barusan, menandakan pintu masuk bar dibuka. Otomatis menghentikan pembicaraan orang-orang di dalamnya dan beralih melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sudah tuh," Kakashi tersenyum menggerling ke pintu dimana mantan anak didiknya yang satu lagi telah tiba.

Di ambang pintu bar, berdiri seorang pemuda berseragam _jounin. _Memiliki surai _raven_ dengan poni panjang di kedua sisi wajah putihnya_. _Sepasang mata _Onxy-_nya mengerjap bingung menemukan teman-temannya yang menatapnya lekat.

"A—ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aah, Sasuke," panggil Naruto memecah keheningan. Dia berjalan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya untuk mendekati mantan teman setimnya. "Kupikir kau tidak datang," ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Rasa kosong di hatinya langsung hilang tak berbekas.

"Aku harus pergi ke Akademi menyerahkan data dulu, _Dobe. _Bukannya aku sudah bilang akan terlambat?" dengus Sasuke.

"Hehe, aku lupa," cengenges Naruto. "Dan berhenti menyebutku _Dobe, Teme. _Aku Hokage," rujuknya.

"_Baka-_Hokage..." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei! Jangan meniru Sakura-_chan!"_ sebal Naruto.

"Memang cocok buatmu kok, Naruto," timbrung Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan!"_

Sakura tertawa. Diiringi Sai yang tersenyum kecil. "Kekasihmu sudah menunggu dari tadi lho," ujarnya.

Kalimat itu membuat Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten, beserta Gai juga Kurenai langsung tercengang kaget.

"Kekasih?"

"Iya," Sai menyipitkan mata mengangguk mantap.

Ketujuh remaja dan dua orang dewasa tersebut –minus sisanya yang sudah tahu— memalingkan muka menghadap dua pemuda yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Mata birunya menatap teduh sang pemuda Uchiha terakhir. "_Aitakata, _Suke," ucapnya sebelum mengecup pipi kanan pacarnya.

Sasuke merona. "Uum, _otanjoubi omedetou..." _balasnya tersenyum malu.

"EEEHHH?! UUUSSOOOO!"

Teriakan membahana menggelegar hingga keluar bangunan bar. Mengagetkan para pejalan kaki yang melewati tempat itu.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, dan Shikamaru hanya menahan tawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

.

Jangan Kutuk aku ! =.=""

Happy Brithday Naruto!


	3. Chapter 3

Sepenggal cerita...

.

.

.

**Remember Me**

Pair : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, malexmale, AU,OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage terletak tepat di bawah bukit berukiran patung-patung wajah Hokage terdahulu. Pahatan batu raksasa tersebut berjumlah 7 bentuk paras sang pemimpin desa. Naruto berdiri tegap di tengah atap bangunan, iris _Shappire-_nya memperhatikannya seksama. Sembari berkacak pinggang, dia mendongak, mengerutkan alis tidak puas.

"Tidak bagus..." gumamnya beralih melipat kedua tangan di dada. Bibirnya mengerucut ngambek.

Tiba-tiba, pintu yang menghubungkan jalan ke atap gedung terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda _raven _berseragam _jounin _yang berjalan menuju ke arah lelaki pirang jabrik.

"Rupanya kau di sini, _Dobe. _Sedang apa kau? Sakura sampai ribut mencarimu karena kau belum menyelesaikan kerjaanmu," kata Sasuke datar namun terselip nada sebal.

"Oh, _Teme," _Naruto menoleh kejut. "_Warui... _mataku capek melihat tumpukan kertas berisi laporan entah apa yang pasti menyebalkan itu, jadi aku keluar cari angin," jelasnya sambil mengulas cengengesan di atas muka bertanda lahir kumis kucingnya.

"Itu tugasmu, _baka. _Kalau kau kesal, cepat diselesaikan. Baru setelah itu kau bisa bersantai seenakmu," balas Sasuke ketus.

Bahu Naruto merosot. "Makanya bantu aku, _Teme..."_

"Ogah, aku nggak mau kena marah Tsunade-_sama," _tolak remaja Uchiha.

Naruto pundung. Meracau tak jelas sambil memainkan ujung jubah Hokage-nya. Benar-benar kayak anak kecil yang memelas pada ibunya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. lepas dari _pose _tadi. "Ooh, aku sedang melihat ukiran patung diriku," terangnya seraya menunjuk pahatan batu paling ujung yang berbentuk kepalanya sendiri, tepat berada di samping patung muka Kakashi.

_Onyx _hitam Sasuke ikut memandangnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Lihat bagian pipiku," intruksi Naruto. "Goresan tanda lahirku sangat jelek, membuatku terlihat tua saja," dengusnya.

Sasuke mengerjab. Menurutnya ukiran batu Naruto cukup bagus. Agak mirip dengan paras Hokage keempat, hanya dibedakan oleh tambahan tanda lahir di pipi. "Kau ini... hargailah karya orang. Mereka membuatnya sebaik mungkin untuk menghormatimu tahu."

"Hee..." Naruto menyeringai. "Sejak kapan kau mulai menghargai orang lain _Teme?"_

"Kau minta pendapatku 'kan? jadi jangan komentar!" tatap Sasuke tajam.

"_Ha'i..._tapi tetap saja bikin aku nggak puas," eluh Naruto lagi.

"Sejak kapan sih kau jadi berlebihan begini?"

"Bukan berlebihan. Aku hanya mengkritik."

"Sama saja."

"Haah, Kiba pasti menertawai patungku terus sekarang."

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. "Memang kenapa? Peduli amat kau dengan omongan orang lain! Biasanya kau sah-sah saja," jengkelnya.

Naruto terdiam. Manik birunya menatap Sasuke lurus nan lembut. "_Because... I want you to always remember me when you see the statue..." _ungkapnya bersuara rendah.

Mata Sasuke Membulat. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit karena kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Sang Uzumaki mengangkat satu tangan berkulit tannya. Dia menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya ke bibir bawah milik si _raven. _Membelainya sekilas sebelum menakup pipi kirinya.

"Suke..." panggil Naruto _husky._

"..._baka..." _ucap Sasuke lirih. Wajahnya memunculkan sedikit rona merah. "Kau selalu ada bersamaku, buat apa aku harus melihat patung itu bila kau ada di hadapanku?" dengusnya.

Kelopak mata Naruto berkedip dua kali. Sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum memahami maksud kekasihnya. "Aa, kau benar..."

Dia mendekat. Menghapus jarak yang terbentang di antara keduanya. Berkehendak menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Sasuke. menciumnya lembut. Melumatnya penuh sayang. Sasuke merapatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Membalas kecupan pemuda yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu memusingkannya lagi," ujar Naruto menyengir lebar selepas tautan mereka.

"Tentu saja, _usuratonkachi," _decak Sasuke.

"Ooh, jadi begini ya rupanya..."

Mendengar nada _sing-song _dari suara feminin yang mengalun tiba-tiba, serentak membuat Naruto dan Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke tempat jurusnya berasal. Di ambang pintu atap, berdiri gadis _jounin _berambut _bubble-gum_. Kedua tangannya bersidekap. Mata hijaunya memincing tajam dengan seringaian sebal. Aura mencekam menguar dari balik tubuhnya.

"Ukh, Sakura-_chan..." _Naruto menelan ludah panik. Ketangkap basah oleh asistennya.

Pelipis Sakura mengernyit. "Aku mencarimu sejak tadi Hokage-_sama. _Tumpukan berkas di mejamu belum selesai, tapi anda malah bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Anda mau kuhajar hah?" katanya bernada sopan menusuk.

**GLEK! **

Naruto gemetaran. Kakinya mundur sekangkah, bersiap kabur.

Sakura menangkap naitnya. "Jangan coba-coba kabur lagi kau, Narutoo!"

"HWAAA!"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

ada yang minta aq buat nglanjutin nih fic, oke deh aq turutin...

buat yang menunggu Eager, aq segera update bulan ini ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sepenggal cerita...

Aku ganti judul awalnya karena aku mau bikin fic ini jadi drable bersambung... tpi jangan samakan seperti punya rururei sebab ini punyaku sendiri! Θ_Θ

.

.

.

**Bond**

Pair : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, malexmale, Semi-Canon, OOC, typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah _headban _lambang ninja Konoha jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai kayu. Helaian pirang sewarna mentari cerah itu tergerai bebas, menjuntai hingga ke tengkuk leher. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris _Shappire _biru langit yang menahtahi wajah bertanda lahir kumis kucingnya. Gurat ketegasan muncul menghiasi raut parasnya. Menunjukan bila dirinya telah menjadi seorang pemuda yang jantan dan berani.

Tangannya mulai melepas jubah Hokage yang semula dipakainya. Kemudian digantungkan di _hanger _belakang pintu kamar. Disusul _vest jounin _hijau dan kaus hitam, namun kali ini dilempar ke keranjang cuci di sudut ruangan. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana gelap. Naruto beralih duduk di atas kasur berseprai _navy blue_. Berniat membuka ikatan perban kain yang melilit kedua kakinya. Begitu selesai dia kembali melemparkannya ke atas meja kecil samping ranjang.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, diiringi dengan masuknya pemuda bersurai _raven. _Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju Naruto dan berdiri di hadapannya. "...Kapan pulangnya?" ucapnya datar.

Naruto mendongak, menatap teduh manik _Onyx _yang mempercantik wajah putih kekasihnya. Aah, dia baru ingat kalau Sasuke akan menginap di kediamannya malam ini. "...Hm, baru saja," balasnya bersuara lirih.

Sasuke mengerjap. Memperhatikan ekspresi remaja _topless _di depannya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat tidak semangat. "...Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Naruto menghela nafas. "...Hanya merasa capek."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah," saran Sasuke. "Aku mau buat makan malam dulu."

"Nanti saja," Naruto meraih pinggang ramping Sasuke, menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kemudian merapatkan dua tubuh mereka dan memeluknya erat. Dia mengubur wajahnya dalam lengkukan leher Uchiha. Menghirup aroma _papermint _yang menjadi favoritnya. "...tetaplah di sini," pintanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Melirik tindakan Uzumaki muda sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia seperti berlaku melankolis sekarang. Kelihatannya memang sudah terjadi sesuatu. "_Tell me, Dobe. What's going on?_" tanyanya sembari mengangkat kedua tangan untuk merangkul pundak kokoh remaja _sunkiss._

Guraman meluncur lirih dari bibir Naruto. Dia melonggarkan rengkuhannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorotan mata jengkel. "_Hh, I'm upset, okay?_" dongkolnya.

Sasuke mengerjab heran. "Kenapa?"

"Karin datang ke kantorku bersama Suigetsu—"

"—Karin? Suigetsu? Kapan mereka kembali?" potong Sasuke.

"Siang tadi," jawab Naruto. "Jangan menyelaku Sasuke. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya," rengutnya.

"Hn, lalu apa masalahnya?" sambung Sasuke mempersilahkan.

"Si rambut merah itu membuatku jengkel. Dia bilang aku tidak pantas untukmu. 'Uchiha Sasuke harusnya bersama seorang wanita yang dapat memberinya keturunan agar bisa meneruskan darah Uchiha dan membangun Klannya kembali. Bukannya bersama lelaki yang kolot dan bodoh sepertimu!'. Begitu katanya!" geram Naruto mengulang ucapan Karin yang ditujukan padanya waktu datang bersama Suigetsu sepulang dari misi.

Para tetua memang membiarkan Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo tinggal di desa setelah perang Ninja berakhir beberapa tahun lalu. Selama mereka patuh dan mau mengikuti peraturan, mereka diberikan kebebasan yang sama seperti Sasuke. Yaitu, hidup kembali sebagai ninja yang mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya untuk Konoha.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya tercengang. Tidak menyangka jika Karin-lah yang menjadi objek permasalahan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau selama ini gadis itu menyukainya. Juga sikapnya yang sangat terobsesi pada dirinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi Karin sedikitpun, dan menghiraukan keberadaannya sampai sekarang. Namun kali ini, perempuan itu sudah keterlaluan. Mengapa dia harus mengatai Naruto tidak cocok untuknya? Memangnya salah baginya memilih Naruto sebagai kekasih? Salah baginya menjadikan Naruto sebagai lelaki yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya? Karin pikir siapa dia berani memancing amarah pacarnya?

"Aku marah saat dia bilang akan merebutmu dariku! Kalau bisa aku sudah menghabisinya tadi! Tapi aku Hokage! Namaku akan rusak jika aku melukai wanita! Makanya aku langsung pulang dan meninggalkannya bersama Suigetsu begitu saja. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Suke," lanjut Uzumaki kembali memeluk Sasuke _possesive_. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bahu kiri kekasihnya. "Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu sendirian sekarang," gumamnya memejamkan mata rapat.

Remaja _raven _menghembuskan nafas. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke badan kekar Naruto. Mengusap punggung lebarnya perlahan untuk menenangkan hatinya. "Naruto, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi jangan dimasukkan ke hati," tuturnya.

Mendadak Naruto menarik dirinya. Mencengkram kuat dua lengan Sasuke seraya mendelik tajam. "JANGAN MASUKKAN KE HATI?! KAU PIKIR AKU HARUS DIAM DAN MELIHATMU AKAN DIBAWA PERGI DARIKU BEGITU SAJA?!" semburnya.

"AKU TIDAK BILANG KAU HARUS DIAM! AKU INGIN KAU MENENANGKAN DIRIMU!" teriak Sasuke menatap Naruto tak kalah tajam.

Naruto bungkam. Dia menutup matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak jika sudah menyangkut tambatan hatinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Beralih menangkupkan dua tangannya ke pipi tan Naruto. Manik kelamnya menatap lurus, seakan ingin merasuki iris biru milik Uzumaki. "Hei, Naru-_kun_. Aku tahu bagaimana dalamnya hatimu mencintaiku. Dan kau tahu seberapa jauhnya perasaanku mencintaimu. Kau pikir adakah orang yang dapat menyaingi besarnya rasa cinta kita berdua?" ucapnya lembut penuh kesungguhan.

Naruto menggeleng bisu tanpa melepas tautan mata mereka.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau risaukan?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskanku, begitu pula aku. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Karin untuk memutuskan ikatan hati dan jiwa kita?" bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis begini, _Teme?"_

"Oh, jangan komentar!" keki Sasuke melayangkan_ death-glare_.

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Dia mendekat, menyandarkan keningnya pada dahi Sasuke. Jemarinya terangkat membelai sisi wajah Uchiha yang tertutup poni panjang. "_I'm sorry, you're right _Suke_..." _bisiknya _husky _sebelum meraup bibir ranum Sasuke lembut. Memberikan kecupan panjang yang sangat memabukkan.

Sasuke merangkul leher Naruto. Membalas ciuman Hokage muda dengan antusias. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, mengizinkan isi mulutnya dijajahi oleh Naruto. Menyambut tarian lidah dan saling bertukar saliva.

Naruto merebahkan punggungnya ke permukaan empuk ranjang. Membimbing tubuh langsing Sasuke ke atas badannya. Tangan Sasuke berpindah menumpu di dada kekar Naruto. Melepas jalinan bibir mereka sebelum merajut tatapan teduh nan mesra.

"Aku harusnya mengingat hal itu," kata Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Kau adalah hati dan jiwaku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Suke," ungkapnya merengkuh pinggang Sasuke.

"Begitu juga aku, Naru-_kun," _ucap Sasuke balas tersenyum.

Keduanya terus dalam posisi yang sama hingga tertidur pulas. Mereka melupakan masalah Karin barusan untuk menuju alam mimpi.

Esok harinya setelah Naruto berangkat kerja, Sasuke melesat menuju apartemen Karin. Dia bermaksud memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada perempuan keturunan Klan Uzumaki itu. Yaitu, dengan mengerjainya habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

Jangan _flame _aku! =.=

Untuk bagian Sasuke mengerjai Karin, bayangkan sendiri kejadiannya okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Sepenggal cerita...Θ_Θ

.

.

.

**At Midnight**

Pair : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, malexmale, Semi-Canon, OOC, typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap—karena lampunya dimatikan—, hanya diterangi oleh sebatang lilin yang menyala remang, beberapa remaja terlihat duduk mengitari meja yang ditempati lilin itu. Mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Lee. _The Great teams Konoha._

—**DING—DONG—**

Jam tua yang berada di sudut ruangan berbunyi keras. Menggema mengiringi atmosfer di sekitar mereka yang memberat. Seolah menjadi penanda akan dimulainya sesuatu.

-**PLOK—**"_Okay—" _Kiba menepuk kedua tangannya meminta perhatian kawan-kawannya. Mereka langsung menanggapinya dengan memaku tatapan tajam ke pemuda tersebut. "Jam 10 malam...2 jam lagi kita akan menuju tengah malam," katanya.

Teman-temannya mengangguk kaku. Sebutir keringat muncul mengaliri pelipis mereka. Kecuali Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Shino yang hanya diam dengan pandangan malas.

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau ingin kita berkumpul di sini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba. Dia tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan ninja anjing itu karena dia langsung diseret kemari sehabis bekerja.

"Tentu saja untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kita akan melakukan uji nyali," ujar Kiba nyengir.

"UJI NYALI?" sentak Naruto terkejut. "Oi, Kiba, kau nggak bilang hal itu padaku! Kau bilang kita hanya berbagi cerita seram doang!" jeritnya.

"Iya, kau juga bilang begitu padaku," Chouji mendukung. Disusul anggukan oleh Sai, Shino, Tenten, dan Lee.

"Iya benar, Kiba-_kun, _kau berbohong," lirih Hinata, yang dibalas cengengesan gusar Kiba. Kiba merasa bersalah harus membohongi pacarnya yang baru jadian dengannya seminggu lalu.

"Ano Hinata-_chan_, sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan hal itu," sanggah Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Iya, habis kalau cuma cerita 'kan nggak asyik. Sekalian aja kita uji nyali~," sambung Ino bernada senang.

"Oi, _Teme. _Kau tahu hal ini?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

Sasuke melirik datar. "Hn, Sakura yang memberitahuku."

"Kenapa kau nggak ngasih tahu aku sebelum kesini?" sungut Naruto.

"Buat apa? Ujung-ujungnya walaupun kau tak mau datang, Sakura akan tetap menyeretmu kesini," balas Sasuke cuek.

Naruto cemberut ke arah Sakura yang mengobrol dengan Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten. "Ck, iya juga sih."

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai?" tanya Lee antusias yang secara tidak langsung setuju.

"Tu—tunggu, aku belum setuju!" potong Naruto.

"Kau ini Naruto, kita sudah berkumpul disini, masa' mau batal sih?" Ino menyerngit.

"Kau benar-benar takut hantu ya?" tebak Sakura menyeringai lebar.

"Sepertinya begitu," lanjut Sai tersenyum datar. Namun nampak mengejek dimata Naruto.

"Ti—tidak! Lagian yang lain juga belum setujuu!" elak Naruto cepat. Tak mau rahasia memalukannya terbongkar.

"Aku sih setuju saja, mumpung nggak ada kerjaan," Tenten mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"_Mendokusai~ _terserah deh," desau Shikamaru malas.

"Aku juga sedang senggang," ujar Hinata pelan. Shino mengangguk bisu.

Naruto pundung. Merasa kalah karena tak punya pihak yang sependapat dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum, mendengus geli melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. Dia menaruh tangannya di bahu kanan Naruto dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Rupanya, _Dobe _yang telah menjadi Hokage takut pada hal yang tidak realistis," sindir Uchiha.

"Ck—Diam kau, _Teme,"_ jengkel Hokage muda.

"Baiklah, _mina. _Kita akan mulai dengan menarik undian ini," tangan Kiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku. Yaitu beberapa potongan kertas putih yang berbentuk panjang pipih dengan ujungnya dia genggam layaknya lotre.

Kesebelas kawannya segera menyatukan pandangan ke arahnya.

Kiba menggoyangkan kertas-kertasnya. "Kertas-kertas ini memiliki panjang yang sama, tapi ada 6 kertas yang ujungnya kuberi warna sementara yang lain putih kosong. Yaitu, dua warna merah, dua warna biru, dan dua warna hijau," terangnya.

"Kenapa warnanya berbeda?" tanya Chouji tak mengerti.

"Warna itu akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjalankan uji nyali," jawab Kiba.

Lee menyahut. "Ooh, aku tahu. Siapa yang mendapat warna sama, akan menjadi satu tim dalam uji nyali 'kan?"

Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Itu benar!"

"Lalu, kenapa hanya ada tiga pasang warna saja?" timpal Shikamaru.

"Kami—aku, Ino, dan Kiba—setuju hanya 3 kelompok saja yang melakukan uji nyali," sambung Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_san?" _Sai menggerling.

Ino menimbrung. "Soalnya bakal lama kalo kita semua melakukannya. Tsunade-_shisou _hanya memberi ijin menggunakan hutan Konoha 2 jam saja."

"Berarti Tsunade-_sama _tahu hal ini?" tanya Tenten yang dibalas anggukan Ino.

"Berarti tempatnya di hutan Konoha?" lirih Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung merinding. Dia paling benci tempat-tempat yang dianggap angker. Rasanya dia ingin mundur saja dan tidur di kasur nyamanya bersama Sasuke dipelukannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, _Dobe. _Dan jangan coba-coba kabur dari permainan ini," Sasuke menyeringai menantang.

Naruto mendengus. "Baiklah, tapi aku minta imbalan setelah ini selesai," bibirnya menarik seringai mesum.

"Jangan harap," Sasuke memalingkan wajah yang sedikit merona. Tahu apa maksud Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, daripada buang waktu, lebih baik langsung mulai saja," usul Lee sumringah.

"_Okay," _Kiba mengiyakan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam lotre ke tengah meja. "Siapa yang dapat kertas warna, akan jadi perserta uji nyali. Dan yang dapat kertas kosong, akan menjadi penonton," jelasnya.

Kesebelas remaja ninja mulai meraih satu ujung dari kumpulan kertas yang dipilihnya masing-masing.

"MULAII!"

—**SRAAKK!**—

Suara tarikan kertas terpecah di dalam ruangan senyap itu ketika mereka melakukannya bersamaan. Dengan tegang, mereka menatap ujung lain kertas di tangannya masing-masing.

"—Aku dapat kosong," Sakura menggoyangkan kertasnya yang bersih tanpa warna.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata, menunjukan kertas yang sama seperti Sakura.

Tenten meneguk ludah. "Ugh, aku dapat hijau," dia mengangkat kertasnya.

"Uooh, sama denganku Tenten! Aku juga hijau!" teriak Lee girang.

"Berisik Lee!"

"Aku dapat warna biru," Sai menampilan kertas miliknya.

"Aku—pasanganmu?" kata Ino agak terjengit. Dia lumayan sensi dengan orang yang bertipe kaku seperti Sai.

"Oh, mohon bantuannya Yamanaka-_san,_" Sai mengangguk tersenyum datar.

"Cih, baiklah~" decih Ino.

"Berarti warna merah..." Kiba menilik dua orang terakhir. Disusul kesembilan remaja lainnya yang menoleh bebarengan.—Tepatnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto ternganga horor menatap kertas di tanganya. Berlawanan dengan Sasuke yang cuek saja.

"Hihi, pasangan terheboh Konoha dapat warna merah? Pas banget..." Sakura terkikik geli.

"Benang merah tuh," Chouji bersiul menggoda.

"Uwoo, semangat masa mudaa!" Lee berkobar.

Selagi Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, dan Tenten menahan tawa.

"Kh, cerewet kalian!" Naruto membuang muka cemberut.

"_Baka..." _lirih Sasuke kesal. Namun di muka keduanya terhias rona merah tipis.

—**PLOK—**Kiba menepuk tangannya keras. "Nah ayo kita langsung berangkat!" ajaknya.

Naruto dkk bergerak keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang sengaja dipinjam Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba pada pengurus kantor Hokage—Genma—. Ruangan itu memang jarang dipakai. Makanya Sakura, Ino, dan Kiba diperbolehkan untuk menggunakannya.

Mereka melesat menuju tepi hutan Konoha. Hutan yang berada di pinggiran desa. Luasnya lebih dari 2 hektar. Dari luar suasananya sepi senyap. Gelap dan suram. Pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan angkuhnya, merapat satu sama lain. Menjadikan kesan kelam nan sunyi bertambah nyata.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Dia tidak benci kegelapan, hanya benci jikalau ada mahkluk halus yang muncul mendadak gara-gara omongan kawan-kawannya. Dia tahu kalau hutan ini tidak ada apa-apanya kecuali dihuni binatang buas. Tapi jujur saja, walaupun dia percaya tidak ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini, keraguan tetap menyelimuti hatinya. Batinnya menjerit. _"Kenapa harus uji nyali segala siih?!" _dia menarik rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Nah, aturannya begini, siapa yang mendapat kertas warna akan maju bergiliran," Sakura yang berdiri di depan para sahabatnya memberikan intruksi. "Kalian harus menempuh jarak lebih dari 100 meter. Dengan jalan kaki, tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan ninja sedikitpun. Kemudian tim mana yang paling lama mampu bertahan dalam hutan akan jadi pemenangnya. Pertama Lee dan Tenten," tunjuknya pada tim pertama.

Lee menyengir sumringah. Dia maju sambil melompat-lompat riang. Membuat Tenten yang ogah-ogahan, langsung melayangkan bogem mentahnya. Merasa gemas harus satu tim dengan rekannya yang sangat berisik itu lagi.

Naruto dkk berdiam di belakang. Melihat mereka berdua menghilang di balik rimbunan gelap pepohonan.

"Haah, percuma aku datang kalau tak ambil bagian," Shikamaru menguap.

"Jangan begitu kepala nanas, ini 'kan permainan. Sudah lama kita tak main bersama 'kan," Ino merengut.

"Yah, sesekali bersantai juga nggak apa-apa," dukung Chouji.

"Kau tidak menentukan rute yang harus dilewati, Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, asal lebih dari 100 meter itu sudah cukup," jawab Kiba tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata kami melanggar dari jarak yang ditentukan?" timbrung Sai.

"Aku dan Sakura akan tahu, karena kami minta bantuan Shino untuk melepaskan serangganya dan mengintai kemana kalian pergi."

Shino mengangguk mengiyakan. Selagi Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

Sekitar 35 menit berlalu, Lee dan Tenten kembali. Keduanya bertampang biasa saja. Tidak menunjukkan raut ketakutan sama sekali. Malah Lee sangat senang sampai ingin mengulanginya lagi. Tapi Tenten membungkam mulutnya karena sudah kesal dengan Lee yang sejak awal permainan mengoceh terus.

Tim kedua, Ino dan Sai mulai memasuki arena. Mereka melangkah berjauhan. Dimana Ino memimpin duluan di depan dan Sai mengekorinya. Dalam perjalanan keduanya mengobrol ringan, menikmati topik yang diperbincangkan tanpa terganggu oleh kesenyapan hutan. Dan 45 menit selanjutnya, mereka kembali ke titik awal. Otomatis mereka lebih unggul dari Tenten dan Lee.

Giliran NaruSasu tiba. Naruto yang berdiri di sisi kiri Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Keringat bermunculan. Tangannya mengepal. Berusaha meredam rasa yang menyesaki dadanya. Jantungnya turut andil berdebar cepat.

"..._Dobe?"_

Panggilan Sasuke menyadarkannya. _Shappire _Naruto menemukan pacarnya telah berdiri di depan dengan menolehkan kepala heran._ Onyx _Sasuke yang sekelam malam terlihat berkilauan ditimpa sinar bulan. Poni _raven-_nya yang panjang mempercantik wajah putihnya. Membuat rasa bungah muncul menyingkirkan ketakutan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda Uchiha.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. "...nggak," lirihnya sebelum mengukir senyuman lembut. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini," ajaknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan. Menjauh dari para sahabatnya yang berada di belakang.

"Hei, kalian harus mencetak waktu lebih dari Ino dan Sai!" teriak Sakura memperingatkan.

Naruto melambaikan tangan. Melirik lewat bahu seraya tersenyum mengerti. Sasuke terus maju tanpa menanggapi kalimat tersebut.

Sakura berkedip sesaat begitu dua saudaranya telah menembus ke pedalaman hutan.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang menemukan Sakura terbengong.

"Aah, itu... kelihatannya sikap Naruto berubah."

"Berubah gimana?" ujar Kiba.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Dia seperti tidak takut lagi..."

Suara gemerisik dari rerumputan yang diinjak menjadi alunan yang mengisi perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka baru melangkah sekitar 65 meter. Sekelilingnya ditumbuhi semak-semak yang lebat. Pepohonan rindang memayungi atas kepala keduanya. Membuat langit malam hanya terlihat sebagian. Dan cahaya bulan hanya mampu menyusup di celah-celah dedaunan yang ada.

Naruto memperkirakan waktu dari posisi bulan. Kelihatannya 30 menit belum terlewati. Dia menggerling pada Sasuke di hadapannya. Lalu, suatu ide muncul dalam benaknya. Dia mendekat. Dua lengannya menggapai pinggang ramping _uke-_nya. Membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

Sasuke terjingkat. "A—apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe?" _ujarnya menengok kaget ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Naruto menyengir. "Hehe—memelukmu."

"Aku tahu, _baka! _Maksudku kenapa kau berlaku mendadak begini?" kesal Sasuke dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu.

"Mau minta imbalanku," bisik Naruto _husky. _Dia menunduk. Sebelah tangannya memperlebar kaus di bagian leher Sasuke ke samping. Memberikan akses untuknya agar lebih leluasa mengecup bahu kekasihnya. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat sensual. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraba pelan perut datar Sasuke.

Sasuke tercengang. Merasakan serangan listrik menghampiri tubuhnya yang menjadi sensitif. Nafas tenangnya berubah memberat. Tangannya menangkup lengan Naruto di perutnya. Berusaha menghentikan gerakannya.

"Naru—jangan disini—Uuh—" Sasuke menutup mata rapat ketika tangan Naruto beralih mengelus punting kirinya yang tertutup kaus tipis.

"Hng—aku tak sabar Suke," Naruto mulai mengigit kulit leher Sasuke. Berniat meninggalkan _kiss-mark _dan mengundang rangsangan lebih kuat.

Sasuke terenggah. Merasa tenaganya menghilang entah kemana. Membuatnya harus bersandar di dada bidang Naruto yang dengan senang hati menjadi penopangnya. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat cepat bereaksi bila Naruto telah menyentuhnya.

Naruto membimbingnya duduk di bawah pohon besar. Dia menuntun Sasuke ke pangkuannya. "Tidak ada salahnya kita 'bermain' sebentar bukan?" ujarnya menyeringai mesum.

Sasuke mendelik galak. "Kh—Kita baru setengah jalan, _Dobe. _Bagaimana kalau semuanya tahu? Serangga Shino mengawasi kita," tekannya.

"Biarkan saja," Naruto kembali merangkul pinggang langsing Sasuke. "Yang penting, kita bisa mencetak waktu melebihi Ino dan Sai," lanjutnya sebelum mencium lembut bibir sang pacar.

"Uum—" Sasuke mendesah. "Aku—tak ikutan—kalau sampai Sakura memarahimu nanti—" ucapnya seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu kokoh Naruto. Menyusupkan jemarinya di helaian pirang kekasihnya.

"_Just enjoy it, _Suke-_chan," _

Ciuman panjang menjadi penutup percakapan mereka sebelum menuju ke kegiatan panas yang memabukkan. Tidak peduli akan membuat para sahabatnya menunggu lama. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan duniawi.

Sementara di tempat Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Lee, mereka menunggu dengan was-was. Memandang gelisah ke pintu masuk hutan.

"Ck, ngapain sih mereka? Ini udah lebih dari 1 jam," gusar Sakura jengkel.

"Apakah tersesat?" tanya Chouji.

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka itu ninja yang tak tertandingi," sangkal Shikamaru malas.

"Lalu kemana mereka?" Ino meneleng heran.

Selagi kawan-kawannya ribut sendiri, Shino yang akag menjauh dari mereka, memasang wajah merah padam. Untung tertutup kerah bajunya yang tinggi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ck—dasar sepasang kekasih mesum..."

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINA-SAAANN!**

Ini fic yang bahkan tidak ada kesan menakutkannya. Malah roman saja #PLAAK

Yaah, hanya untuk meramaikan saja...kupersembahkan untuk kalian para reader cemuuaaa! XDDd


End file.
